


Draconic intervention.

by Bookdragon6660



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookdragon6660/pseuds/Bookdragon6660
Summary: Eragon is overworked because of his dragon rider duties, Saphira offers him a bit of relife.
Relationships: Saphira & Eragon Shadeslayer (Inheritance Cycle)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Draconic intervention.

Eragon’s face felt hot. Witing it with his hands did nothing to change that. They were sweaty the pen snapping and all of his strength was going into not cursing the parchment in the ancient language. He had so much to do. He had to protect the dragon eggs. Their heart of hearts was the most precious thing, even out of Aeglasia. if he were to tear his eyes away from the task at hand to soothe the sharp pain in his upper body, he would have no idea of where to begin.

(little one) Saphira soothed, sensing her closest friend’s distress. sending small tendrils of a warm tingling sensation in his temples trading down his neck and into the spine.

(not right now I'm fine) Eragon pushed. Trying to ignore the soothing wave of warmth that spread across his body. Eyes fluttering closed and breath sighing dangerously close to what it did before any long nap. hands steadily releasing the quill and parchment as all of his energy was being pulled into staying conscious. he fought the urge to give into the part of himself that wanted to give up, just for a minute, just until he stopped hurting.

(please, just for a few moments) she argued, sending yet another wave of warm soothing energy to catch the kingslayer before he fell victim to his own growing anxiety and inner turmoil.

Her Rider gave in at once up into the underwing of the dragon. (my head aches.) He complained in their shared mind space. 

(I know, let me help.) Saphira soothed.

He couldn’t really sleep since the elfish/ dragon qualities took over, but the waking dreams were soothing. Saphira's heartbeat brought comfort and familiarity.   
He drifted off with the help of a close friend and Saphira was relieved that he would gripe about missing and burned parchment again...at least for now, now he was resting and that was enough. the pain went with his consciousness in seconds.


End file.
